Astaroth Izushi
---- Astaroth is starborn, a monster that can absorb other monsters' souls, and take their forms. At first, she may not seem like much, but she is as strong as a Lilim, in her original form. This is because, she might've been in Lilim in her previous life. ''Appearance. '''Astaroth' is usually dipicted as a'' Succubus, this form lures other monsters, and, or, prey to her, so she can absorb their souls. Her form has purple hair, that is down to her ankles, with light red (almost a pink hue) eyes. Her skin is milky white, almost perfect, and soft to the touch. She has larger breasts than most other monsters. Her dress almost looks like it's in tatters, but is actually 'fluffed' to look like that. A darkish pink ribbon wraps around her dress three times, tying at the bottom of her breasts. She has black gloves, in the same style of her dress. Astaroth has wings, and two 'horns' which are a dark purple, with the wing material itself, a lighter purple. The wings have claws at the end of them, with her horns in the same fashion, with only one 'claw' at the end of her 'horns'. Personality. '''Astaroth' is sometimes submissive, but mostly likes to try and dominate people, if she cannot succed in dominating people, she will keep being submissive. She likes to put her say into any conversation, trying to take the reins and steer it into her advantage, she's kind and sweet once you get to know her. She also loves causing trouble, it keeps her life interesting. ''History. '''Astaroth' was a powerful warrior once, she destroyed all in her path. But one day, she faced a horrible opponent; A sorceress, with an unknown name. Astaroth was killed by the sorceress, but her soul, burned with anguish, anger, and hatred for this sorceress. The Sorceress started to experiment with Astaroth's dead body, doing unbearable, and unexplainable things. When the Sorceress attempted to bring Astaroth back to life, she was successful; Little did the Sorceress know, this would be her death. Astaroth's soul became corrupt, poisoned; Some say even a part of death, her soul absorbed the powers and magic of this Sorceress. When Astaroth did this, she grinned, laughing madly, with knowing that she is now something that can take over others. That can take over their entire being, making them no more. Legend says, that is what the Sorceress made her feel, when she killed Astaroth. ''Abilities. *'Magic Manipulation:' ''Astaroth has the knowledge to use magic, she is only an adept at magic, and is looking for a teacher to teach her more magic, and is looking for catalysts. (Items for magic.) *'Pyromancy: 'Astaroth is quite skilled in the art of Pyromancy. Pyromancy is her strongest magic type. *'Cyromancy:' Astaroth is adept in the art of Cyromancy. She likes to use this ability to walk on water. *'Pleasure Runes: 'Astaroth has Pleasure Runes, you know what that means. :P ''Mamono's she can turn into. '''Astaroth could turn into:' #Dark Slime. #Zombie. #Vampire. #Dark_Valkyrie. #Nightmare. #Charybdis. #Merrow. #Fairy. #Lizardman. #Werewolf. #Mantis. #Kakuen. #Chimaera. #Lamia. #Kunoichi. #Chesire Cat. #Khepri. #Alp. #Manticore. #Hinezumi. #Amazoness. #Baphomet. #Jinko. #Wurm. #Ignis. #Will-O-The-Wisp #Kitsune-Tsuki. #Ryu. #Harpy. #Gandharva. ''Gallery.''